


Forced Together

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [381]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bondage, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Female Reader, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you consider doing another part for the demon!Dean/fem!reader/Sam? Like perhaps involving bondage and orgasm denial and ending with Sam & fem!reader platonically comforting each other? If you could that would be wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [I Won't Touch Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530804) (327) and [Two In One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590957) (341)  
> Also I do not accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam has been forced down on the bed, hands tied up to the headboard. Your hands were tied behind your back, and Dean was pressing up against you, naked and beyond hard, and you whimper.

“Come on…” Dean murmurs, angling you to straddle Sam’s hips. Dean reaches around, taking Sam’s cock in one hand, and the other hand over your clit, and he starts to rub and stroke, hearing the stifled gasps from the both of you.

“Dean…” Sam whispers. “Please…” He tugs at the bonds, whimpers when Dean’s thumb trailed over his slit.

You gasp, hands clenching at the air as Dean rubs your clit.

You can feel your body betray you, and you bit down on your lip,while Dean’s teeth graze across your neck.

Sam’s watching you, and his eyes keep flickering to Dean, and judging by the look Sam has, Dean’s eyes filled with black.

“Dean…” You whisper softly. “…please, not today. Please.”

Dean tsks you. “You’re not in a position to ask for anything.” Dean said.

His fingers on your clit, and you gasp, looking away from Sam, eyes shutting.

Dean laughs and positions you over Sam’s cock, which wasn’t even that hard, and you start to sink down on it, crying out. You sink down until Sam’s at the hilt, and whimper.

“Start fucking her Sammy. Or she takes us both, with me helping fuck her.”

Sam’s hips start moving along with yours, and you know that Dean is grinning.

“And neither of you come. Or there will be a punishment.” Dean warned.

He leans down and spits on a few fingers, before he starts sucking on Sam’s balls, and pressed a finger inside Sam’s hole.

“Dean! N-no, please!” Sam begged.

Dean pulls away Sam’s balls and growls. “What you need to worry about is fucking her, and nothing else. Or I’ll gag you.” And then he went back to sucking Sam’s balls, working another finger in Sam.

Sam cried out when Dean found his prostate, and his hips jerked upwards, as you rode the Winchester, gasping, when Dean reached around and started rubbing your clit again.

You and Sam grunt, both of you unable to stop the unwanted impending orgasm in you with the sensations that Dean was giving you.

“Fuck…” You whimper. “Fuck…”

Dean laughs against Sam’s balls, which shows on Sam’s face.

“Don’t come.” You hear Dean growl, and you bit down on you lip, looking at Sam fearfully.

Sam grunts again, shutting his eyes, and you know he’s near to come.

“D-Dean…need to…come…please.” Sam says through gritted teeth.

“You wanna be punished?” Dean asks.

“N-no…”

“Then don’t.” Dean says.

_

Dean teases and taunts the two of you for a few more minutes, until the two of you are begging for release, tears running down yours and Sam’s face.

“Come.” Dean growls, and the two of you cry out.

Afterwards, Dean unties you and Sam, and places you by the younger man, before he starts to jerk off and comes, landing on you and Sam.

Dean grins, before he leaves, and you whimper, starting to shiver.

Sam moves quickly, grabbing two towels, handing one to you.

“Wipe off…down there…” Sam says gently, refusing to call your vagina a pussy when Dean isn’t forcing him to. “I’ll get your stomach.”

He carefully cleans you off, as you shove the towel between your legs, catching any of Sam’s come leaking out.

Sam cleans himself off, and he drops the towel, lying down and rubbing your wrists.

“Are…are yours OK?” You ask softly, enjoying the massage.

“They’ll be fine.” Sam says. “You were struggling more, and your burns are worse. That’s what we should be concerned about. I’ll get a cloth for it.”

“Get one for yourself. Please, Sam.” You say, looking at the Winchester. He nods, and leaves, bringing back a big towel that’s damp. The two of you wrap your hands in it, and stay close together, listening to the other’s breathing.

You get yourself to touch your head against Sam’s chest, and you shut your eyes, feeling Sam snuggled near you, but making sure that he’s not full on touching you.

“You…you can get some rest. I’ll wake you up if anything is happening.”

“Promise that you’ll get some rest too?” You ask.

“I promise. I will. But you first.”

“OK. Thank you Sam.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam says.


End file.
